To My Brother
by CJS51703
Summary: An unfortunate accident leaves Papyrus changed for life, and Sans just as changed.
1. Chapter 1

*****Hello, everyone! I am doing this amidst a mass amount of homework and with my little cousin here, so... it's been a busy day, and I'll keep this note short. Sans and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, the plot belongs to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter One: Bone Crusher**

Sans and Papyrus thought that the night would be casual. They really did. However, they were soon proven quite wrong. The evening began simply enough; the brothers had just gone to check out a new restaurant that had opened up a few blocks away from their cozy little home.

"So, what'd ya think of the food, Paps?" Sans asked, hands in his pockets as he strolled down the sidewalks. "Their pastas were excellent, and they had so many different types! We'll have to go back so I can try all of them!" Papyrus exclaimed. "Okay. Their ketchup was pretty good," Sans commented.

Although he kept walking, Papyrus gave his brother a deadpan look. "Are you serious? Out of all the wonderful pastas and wonderful foods we ate... your single comment is on the ketchup?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm just messing with ya, bro. The food was great. When Frisk is in town, we'll have to take her," Sans said. "But she's in all in the way at her college! Can we please go back before then?" Papyrus asked.

As the brothers got to a crosswalk, Sans nodded. "We'll go. I won't stop ya." Then, he crossed the street. However, he crossed right as a delivery truck was also crossing.

"LOOK OUT!"

And in one blind move, Papyrus bolted into the road and shoved his older brother out of harm's way. Sans landed hard, his cheek now having a bloody scrape. However, when he looked into the road, what had happened to him was lost to his mind. He got up and bolted over.

Papyrus had been hit, and badly at that. Sans shoved his way to the middle of the crowd surrounding Papyrus. As he knelt down next to his brother, the people calling all around him were hardly background noise.

Sans checked Papyrus' SOUL-weak after the impact, but still going. With shaky hands, the smaller brother grabbed the taller's scarf from around his neck. Snas ran his thumbs over the soft material as glowing blue tears began to stain it.

"C-come on, Papyrus. Help is on the way. Just hang on," he said. Tears began to grow stronger.

"Please..."

*****And that's the start. Seeing as I have more homework, I can't stick around. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Hello, everyone! This chapter won't be quite as... eventful... as the last one, but it earned its place. Sorry if ya don't like it, but it's the necessary connector. Sans and (mentioned) Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Two: Hour After Hour**

Sans was allowed to ride in the ambulance to the hospital. He was still in shock over what had happened, to a point. His mind was in a thousand places, all of which leading to the situation in the back of the ambulance.

Several paramedics were in the back, crowding around Papyrus and working with him. So even if Sans tried to watch what was happening (and he tried very hard to do so), he couldn't get a glimpse.

After a long half an hour, they arrived. The doctors rushed the lanky skeleton in on a stretcher. And all Sans could do was trail behind, plonk down in a waiting room chair, and pray.

XxX

It was just past eleven PM now. Sans was still waiting for news back, and his mind was in a weird state. He wanted to sleep because he was worn out. But he couldn't, thanks to his worried. So, he sat there, alone in his own world.

"Care for some coffee?"

The voice brought Sans out of his thoughts, and he looked at the owner of it. It was the one of a young-ish human man. His smile was worn, and he also seemed tired. But he held two cups of coffee.

Now, Sans would've normally turned down the offer. But right now, he wasn't thinking, and he took the cup. "Thanks," he said before kicking back a sip. Black, and just hot enough.

The man sat back in his chair. "Who are you, stranger?" he asked. "The name's Sans. Sans the skeleton. And you?" the skeleton returned. "Cameron. And I can tell we're in the same boat here," Cameron said.

Sans was a little bit skeptical of that. "Who're you waiting to hear about?" he asked.

"My daughter this time. She's in surgery for her bad lung right now," Cameron said. Sans raised a browbone. "This time?"

"My Emily's been in and out of hospitals for the past few months. My wife just finished her battle with leukemia, and we've been in the hospital for each birth of four children. These people know me and my family on a first-name basis. If not for my brother having the money to spare, I'd have to file bankruptcy. Who are you waiting to hear about?" Cameron asked, going to his own coffee.

"My brother got hit by a car. He shoved me out of the way," Sans explained briefly. His eyelights focused half-heartedly on his coffee cup lid. "I'm forever grateful and forever hating myself." But his attitude changed when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"If your brother loved you enough to take a car impact for you, then he wouldn't want you hating yourself right now. The best we can do is hope for a good outcome. Right?" Cameron asked.

Sans looked over at him, then down to his lap. "I guess so."

XxX

One in the morning, and Sans had fallen asleep after Cameron had left to visit his daughter. But he was disturbed from his sleep by his shoulder being shaken gently. Slowly, he woke up. "Wha...?"

That was when he realized he'd been woken by a nurse. "You're Papyrus' brother, correct?" she asked.

Sans sat up, rubbing at his eye sockets. "Uh-huh." The nurse stepped back, allowing him space to get up.

"If you'll follow me, we can see him now."

*****Yeah, uneventful, but more things will happen in the next chapter. Like, if ya couldn't already guess, seeing Papyrus. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Hello, everyone! So, brief PSA... I haven't been in the best place mentally for the past little while, and I've been under a lot of stress. It's nothing major, but if updates get a little sparse, then you know why. Anyways, Sans and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Three: Broken On The Bed**

Sans could've made it up a lot faster than he actually did. He could've just asked for the room number and took a shortcut, landing himself right outside of the door to go in.

But... he didn't. Since he needed time to mentally prepare, he trailed behind the nurse, silent on the way to what turned out to be room 1214. "In there." With those simple words, she left.

Even after the alloted time, Sans still had to take a moment to prepare himself. With that, he went inside.

XxX

Doctors surrounded Papyrus earlier, but now, there was just one. She was just looking over his vitals, jotting them down on a clipboard. After a few minutes, she looked over. "You must be his family," she said.

Sans walked over. "That's me. His older brother. Um... what all's wrong?" he asked, nervous for what the reply would be.

"He has a severe concussion and most of his ribs are either fractured or completely broken. He's got a shattered left arm, and his right arm is just a bit bruised up. You may want to sit down for this next part, though. It's... what affected him the most," the doctor said.

Sans sat down. He could only pray that he wasn't looking as freaked out as he felt. "What is it?" he asked while trying to fend off the bad visions of what it could've been.

"Papyrus lost both of his legs. When the paramedics were with him in the ambulance, they reported that the lower halves of both legs were dust. So... he'll need a wheelchair to get around. You can invest in physical therapy and double prosthetics later, though. That won't really be a good option until the rest of his injuries are healed, however," the doctor explained.

Sans was silent in his shock. His eye sockets were wide, and he might've been catching flies with the way his jaw was so slack. He shoved past the doctor and got his first glimpse of Papyrus.

The taller skeleton was peacefully sleeping, probably from any pain medications he'd been given. One of his arms was in a bulky cast and sling, resting on a pillow. His skull was cracked and bruised. His entire rib cage was in a full cast, which was better than several individual ones.

But the remainders of his legs were startling, to say the least. His knee caps and everything below that point were completely gone. All he had now were two stumps.

"I'll... leave you be." And with those words, the doctor left.

Sans pulled up a chair to the bed, holding onto his brother's good hand. As tears began to form, he couldn't even speak. Before he broke down again, he could only mouth out two words.

_I'm sorry._

*****And that does it for this chapter. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Hello, everyone! Here I am, back. It's raining outside-I guess you could say It's Raining Somewhere Else for you guys. Okay, bad joke. Anyways, Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne all belong to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Four: Waking Up**

Papyrus finally began to stir. If Sans had a heart, it would've skipped a beat. In a blind panic, he teleported off down the hallway and came back with a bottle of water. Then, he waited.

Soon, Papyrus was awake. "Ow..." was all that he was able to croak out.

Sans cracked open the water bottle. "Take a sip," he said, keeping his voice down. He helped Papyrus sip on some water. The younger skeleton looked a bit relieved after getting something to drink. "Thank you. But what happened?" he asked.

Sans put the water bottle down and held his brother's good hand with a sigh. "You got hit by a car. I wasn't looking, and you shoved me out of the way. I'm grateful, but you took the impact. Scared me outta my mind. After all, it'd kill me to lose ya. But... you had a pretty serious injury," he said. He pointed towards the bottom of the bed.

Papyrus took a glance. And when he got a look at his stumps, he went limp on the bed. "Oh my God," was all he could utter, eye sockets wide.

"Yeah... I was just as shocked. But the doc told me that the bottom halves of your legs were dust in the ambulance," Sans elaborated.

Papyrus gave his stumps another look. Then, he looked at Sans, worry across his face. "What do I do without my legs?" he asked. "It'll be alright. You'll be in a wheelchair for a while, but then, you can start physical therapy and we can get you on prosthetics," Sans recited from what he'd been told.

"So... I'll be alright? I'll get better?" Papyrus asked, a bit of hope now in his voice. Sans felt his SOUL ache. Still, he managed a small smile.

"...in time, Paps. In time."

XxX

The next day, the skeleton brothers were interrupted by the hospital room door being slammed open. Sans fell out of his chair, and Papyrus let out a yelp. As it turned out, it was just Undyne in her normal rambunctious nature.

"Ever heard of knocking, fish face?" Sans said, clearly a bit ticked off as he moved back to his chair.

Undyne still rushed in. "When I saw that news report, it scared the crap outta me!" she exclaimed. "...I'm sorry?" Sans asked. Undyne pulled up something on her phone before tossing it to him. "The accident made the local news," she said.

"Undyne... I-I lost my legs," Papyrus said, still sounding devastated. Undyne sat on the edge of the bed as she got a look. "Listen, man. Don't throw yourself too much of a pity party. Once the rest of your injuries have healed up, we'll work on getting you on some prosthetics. Since those things can get pricey, I'll even help pay!" she volunteered.

"No."

Papyrus and Undyne alike were a little startled. Sans tossed the fish monster's phone onto the bed and stood up. "It's my fault. I'll pay for it."

With that, he teleported away.

*****The wi-fi is down, and yet, I'm grateful for the cell phone hotspots. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Hello, everyone! So this chapter is really short but kinda needed, and at the end, there is brief self-harm. Just had to put that in there as a warning. Anyways, Sans and Grillby belong to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Five: Dull The Pain**

"Grillbz?"

Grillby turned around from cleaning glasses, only to see his best friend. "Hello, Sans," he said. Sans trudged over and plonked down at his usual spot. "One ketchup?" Grillby guessed. Sans looked up, expression flat and dead.

"The strongest whiskey you have."

Now, that had Grillby concerned. Still, he couldn't deny a customer's request. So, he poured a bottle of whiskey and put it on the counter. "I have to ask it. What's got you so down in the dumps?" he asked.

Sans finished downing some of his drink, slamming the half-empty glass down on the bar. "Paps got into a bad car accident. He got hit and lost both of his legs." He paused to empty his glass and slid it to the other side for more. "And the worst part is, the only reason he got hit was because he wanted to save me. To save my short, lazy, apparently-blind self."

He drank some more from his next glass. "I wanna be with him, but every time I see all of those casts, and every time I see his stumps instead of full legs..." He didn't even know how to finish his sentence, and instead went to finishing his second glass. He slid it across the bar, wanting more.

Hesitantly, Grillby poured a third glass. "You know, this isn't really the solution. After all, you didn't see any vehicles coming, and Papyrus pushed you away out of his care for you. He wouldn't want you to be getting drunk and being so harsh on yourself. He would want you to be there and help him to recover. Who's even with him now? Anyone?" he asked.

Sans took the glass and used blue magic to take the entire whiskey bottle. He took a long gulp of the whiskey from the bottle before slamming it down. "I don't care!" he blurted out. He was clearly drunk.

"What matters is that I almost killed my baby brother!" In a drunken rage, he downed the rest of his whiskey and slammed the bottle into the bar. He picked up the biggest shard of broken glass from it.

Then, he dug it deep into his arms, curses coming from his mouth and tears coming from his eye sockets.

It was shortly thereafter that he blacked out.

*****Yeah, short segway chapter, but it had to happen. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Hello, everyone! So here's a chapter that actually furthers the plot. Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Six: The New Morning**

"...up, you idiot, wake up!"

Sans was greeted by that voice and a pounding headache. "Oh, God... what happened?" he asked when his thoughts were coherent enough for him to speak.

"From what Grillby told me, you got blackout drunk yesterday and cut your arm. He bandaged it up and called me. I dragged you back here. Alphys is out on business for the next few days, so it's you and me," Undyne explained.

Sans eventually sat up. Sure enough, he was in his friend's guest room and it was nearly three in the afternoon. "What about Paps?" Sans asked.

"He hopes you show up soon. You may not care about yourself, but he does. Shower and I'll get you some food. Then, we're checking in on Papyrus," Undyne said. Her voice was cold as she grabbed Sans' shirt and pulled him to stand.

"Whether you like it or not."

XxX

Papyrus was watching some comedy reruns on the TV in his room when he heard the door open. "Hello, Undyne! And you brought Sans! I would hug you, brother, but... you see how it is," he said.

"You'll get the casts off in a few days, bro," Sans assured. Undyne was skeptical right away. "A few _days _doesn't sound right," she said.

"Since we skeletons are just bones, we just need some special bone glue and cast to set it the broken bone straight for a few days. So when I get discharged next week, I'll go home without these casts!" Papyrus elaborated.

Undyne was actually a bit surprised. "...I mean, it works for me," she eventually decided. As she sat down, Sans shuffled over. "The doctors say anything else?" he asked, deciding to focus on his brother's face.

"They said that I needed to rest after I got home, because I'm obviously quite sore still. And... the doctors are letting me take a wheelchair home. Permanently," Papyrus said.

Sans couldn't speak. All he did was nod.

XxX

Later, when the physical therapist came to meet with Papyrus, Undyne and Sans went to go eat in the little hospital cafeteria. They were silent for a while.

"...I could tell by the look on your face." Sans looked up at Undyne's words, caught somewhat off-guard. "Huh?" was his pretty-appropriate reply.

"I could tell that you wanted to say more than your mouth could put out. I know how to help. Just do what I did when I told Alphys I liked her!" Undyne elaborated. Sans raised a browbone.

"I don't think Paps is in any condition to hit the garbage dump." He got smacked on the back of the head for that one. Once Undyne sat back down in her chair, she gave what just might have been the perfect idea.

"Write it in a letter to him."

*****The title is making sense now. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

*****Hello, everyone! So, after getting chewed out by my mother, I'm here to bring you this chapter. Sans and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Seven: At Home**

The next week, Papyrus was ecstatic. Not only were his casts removed, but he could go home too! Undyne was back at work, so Sans stuck around more often.

Speak of the devil, Sans was no longer as depressed. If anything, he was more distant. Still, he was happy to get home with his brother at last.

"Wowie! It's a relief to get home after so long!" Papyrus exclaimed. Sans pushed his wheelchair inside. "Yep. Home sweet home. Doc said you needed some rest still, right?" he recalled. "Yes. I'm quite sore too..." Papyrus said. Sans nodded. "I'll bring some pain meds," he assured.

Then, they stopped at the stairs, looking up.

"...this is an issue," was all Papyrus said. In a flash, he was at the top of the stairs and outside of his room. "We can use a shortcut," Sans suggested.

"Well, what about when you're not home?" Papyrus asked. "I'll work on a ramp up eventually. You can either call me for help or make use of the guest room downstairs," Sans said.

Papyrus crossed his arms. "And by eventually, you mean never," he corrected, tone cranky. Sans smiled. "Glad to see that accident didn't knock away those fond memories," he said.

He took Papyrus to his room, helping him lay down in the bed. Immediately, he began messaging someone. "Texting Undyne?" Sans asked. "My physical therapist! I want to get out of that stupid wheelchair as fast as possible. I feel so useless right now!" Papyrus exclaimed. Sans rubbed his shoulder, his smile breaking.

"You're not the useless one, Paps."

With that, he left for his own room.

XxX

It took a few days for Papyrus' soreness to subside completely. But, it did eventually leave him. He began just calling Undyne during the days, chatting with her when she wasn't busy. He'd also made his first actual appointment with his physical therapist.

As for his adjustment to not having legs? He was getting along surprisingly well. Other than the stairs, he could get around the house at a normal pace and his wheelchair fit beneath the kitchen table comfortably. While Sans did take him out to the movies, out to eat (not at Grillby's, by his request), or things of the sort.

The older skeleton seemed to hide away in his room an awful lot. Eventually, Papyrus decided to leave him be. But he was about to get some surprising news.

XxX

Days. That was how long it took. Sans couldn't remember the last time he'd worked so hard on something. But, his letter to Papyrus was well worth the effort.

At last, he dropped the pencil from his left hand and stood up from the desk in his room. He folded the letter up and began walking before he could even get the thought to rewrite it once again.

Well, before it took him over, at least.

XxX

Papyrus was playing on quite an interesting human gaming console in his room (something called a PlayStation, if memory served) when his door opened. He paused his game, putting the controller down.

"Hello, brother!" he said brightly. Sure enough, it was Sans who shuffled over to and stood at the bedside. "I, uh... I got a letter for ya, Paps," he said, extending a paper. Before he could be questioned any further, he dropped the letter and left.

Papyrus could hear the door shutting down the hallway. Still, he picked up the letter. It wasn't in any envelope, but by the writing on the outside, he could tell who it was from.

_To my brother_

*****And that's where I have to leave you. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

*****Hello, everyone! So, on this lovely night before the beginning of Thanksgiving break, I bring you a short chapter, yet the one that took the longest time to think about. Sans and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Eight: The Letter**

_Papyrus,_

_I didn't know how else to really put this. It's not like something this major could be put into spoken words, after all. At least, not easily. And not without some tears._

_Sorry doesn't begin to cover it. There's no way I could feasibly make up for this. I could help you around the house and other places, and I could pay for your prosthetics in full. Both of which I'm gonna do, by the way. None of it could make up for the guilt._

_I should've been hit, honestly. I was the idiot not looking where he was going. You didn't have to suffer for the rest of your life because of one action. I wasn't thinking, and I ruined you. I'm sorry._

_I've never felt like this before. Drinking myself to the point of passing out at Grillby's helped for the time being, but I just got a major migraine and hangover afterwards. Cutting myself was a brief solution too, but it wasn't enough. You suffered more than a cut on the arm._

_From the moment I saw you after you were born, I promised that I protect you. I'm lazy, and my puns get on your nerves, but the reason I wake up every morning (or afternoon, it depends) is for you. You're my world, Paps. My baby brother, my best friend, and the person that I couldn't live without. _

_And I've let you become mutilated permanently._

_I can't say that 'depressed' is the only word describing my state of mind after writing all of this down. Depressed is the big one, yeah, but there are several other things in the mix too._

_I dunno what I'm gonna do with myself, honestly. But no matter how negative it is, or even if it ends my own, just know that I'll always, always care about you._

_-Sans_

*****And that does it for now. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

*****Hello, everyone! Before I jump into this, I have to give a trigger warning for a suicide attempt. Anyways, Sans and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Nine: Hope**

Now, at that, Papyrus lost himself. He slid out of his bed and into his wheelchair, going as quickly to his brother's room as possible. But he was too late.

He saw Sans' jacket on the bed and Sans himself on the floor. He was foaming at the mouth and twitching. A pill bottle was on the ground-he'd tried to commit suicide by overdose.

That much had Papyrus near tears. But, he couldn't panic just yet. Since he couldn't drive Sans to the hospital himself, he'd have to do the next best thing.

He flopped out of his wheelchair, landing face-first on the ground. It hurt, but that was the least of his problems currently. He propped Sans up on his side and whipped out his cell phone.

"911, what's your emergency?"

Papyrus could hardly speak to explain. The tears were getting in the way of his voice. "My b-brother... h-he overdosed on s-suh-sleeping pills..."

XxX

The paramedics came quickly and loaded Sans into the back of the ambulance. Papyrus got to ride with him. Although most of the paramedics rushed Sans inside on a stretcher, one stayed behind. The driver helped Papyrus out and pushed him along in his wheelchair at a normal pace.

"Thanks, ma'aim," Papyrus said politely. "Adaline. I ain't no ma'am," Adaline brushed off, "and I've done this multiple times regardless. My own daughter's just like you."

Papyrus was confused. "A skeleton?" he asked. "Nah. She doesn't have legs," Adaline said.

Well, that made much more sense.

XxX

Papyrus waited for the longest time after being left in the waiting room. He texted Undyne and begged her to come to the hospital. Although she wanted to come and keep him company, she was really tied up at work. That left Papyrus to worry alone, trying in vain to distract himself from his situation with his cell phone. That was why he was so energized when a doctor came to him.

"Are you Sans' brother?" he asked. "The Great Papyrus, that's me! How is my brother?" Papyrus asked quickly.

"He had a lot of pills in his system. He nearly died in the ambulance. However, we got them out of his system by doing the equivalent of pumping his stomach. He will make a full recovery in a few days' time," the doctor explained.

Papyrus let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God for that. How is he right now?" he asked.

"He's still sleeping off the medication, and he probably won't wake up until tomorrow. There's also going to be a tube in his mouth until tomorrow as well. I'll take you to him," the doctor offered. Papyrus nodded eagerly.

So, the doctor took him up to the correct room and left him alone at the bedside. Sans was beneath the sheets, a hospital gown on and a tube in his mouth. Papyrus took the blue jacket that was around his waist and draped it over its rightful owner. "Don't ever do something like that again," he said. Hot tears began to stream down his face.

"Lazybones."

XxX

Papyrus woke up when he heard a groggy-sounding groan. He looked over and, sure enough, Sans was awake with the tube out of his mouth. He threw up pretty violently into the trash can by the bed, but he was awake.

After emptying out, he flopped back down limply. "Why?"

Papyrus was confused. "Why what?" he asked.

"Why did you save me? I ruined your life! That's no way for me to fix you..." Sans said, turning to face away from his little brother. His sniffles and how he was choking up and made it evident that he was crying, though.

"I know how you can make it up," Papyrus said. Sans turned to look at him, tears running down his face. "What?" he managed through his sobs. Papyrus maneuvered himself onto the bed and laid next to his brother, cupping his cheek.

"Talk to me when you get upset like this. Don't try to hurt yourself or be depressed for what you didn't intend. Support me as I go through physical therapy, and keep being the best big brother ever," he said softly.

For the first time since this whole mess had begun, Sans smiled. He genuinely smiled, and the hope came home.

"I can do that."

*****I'm not done yet-there's still one more chapter. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

*****Hello, everyone! Here we are... the last chapter. I'm not going to talk because I have a chapter to type then homework to do. Sans and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, Sean belongs to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Ten: My Support (Final)**

Months passed. Sans had been discharged from the hospital, and he felt a lot better. He was back to his chill, comedic self. However, he was much more attentive to and close to his brother.

Papyrus was just happy that the older skeleton was back to normal. He excelled in his physical therapy, and Sans helped him when he needed the assistance in any place else.

At long last, the big day came.

It was time to see if Papyrus could finally walk.

XxX

"This feels weird," Papyrus commented. "You've had your prosthetics put onto you before, you know," his physical therapist, a man named Sean, reminded. "I know, but today is different!" Papyrus said. Sans took out his phone to have it at the ready for a video. "You're finally ready to walk," he said.

Papyrus now had his prosthetics securely on. He had stood up before and tested the waters, but never had he actually walked. Sean pushed Papyrus' wheelchair over towards a pair of parallel bars. They were a few feet long. "When you feel ready, I need you to walk-using these bars for support-to me," Sean explained.

However, Papyrus didn't quite do that. He moved his chair to where he was a few feet away from Sans. "Uh, bro?" the older skeleton asked, putting his phone down. Papyrus stood up from his wheelchair, adjusting to having his weight on prosthetics.

Then, he took slow, shaky steps until he was close enough to hug Sans.

"Paps... why didn't you... what about those rails?" Sans asked in shock, hugging back. "Don't you have to use those for support?" Papyrus pulled back and looked at Sans. "Don't you get it, brother?" he asked, smiling.

The next words made Sans' SOUL overflow with warm joy.

"You're the only support I need."

**The End**

*****And there ya have it. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
